Finale
by remote mine
Summary: Dealings with the past. The last meeting between friends...the finale. (One-shot)


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all its characters are property of SquareSoft

**Finale** by remote_mine

She grinned as she watched him sit stiffly upright in his seat, his gaze flicking around the room for any sign of _them. "You know, we got here half an hour early. It's only been twenty minutes since."_

Giving her half a glance, he immediately resumed watching the room. "So why would that stop me from looking for them?"

Rinoa's laughter could not be contained when she heard _Squall_, of all people, genuinely looking forward to seeing his friends. "Because that's something you never would've done when I first met you?"

His sarcastic reply was accompanied by a look. "That's your fault, as a matter of fact. Remember something called "Forest Owls"? And then the Sorceress War where you wouldn't leave me alone?"

She ignored his comment and pointed somewhere behind his head. "Hey! There they are!"

Almost whipping his head around, he looked toward the direction that Rinoa's finger was aimed at. He immediately realized that there wasn't anyone Rinoa had pointed toward. In addition to that, he could hear her soft laughter which definitely meant that she had been playing him. He turned back to her, watching her attempt to stifle her laughing. "Very funny. Are you asking for me to do something horribly out of character?"

She tried to answer him. "No...but that was worth seeing the speed with which you turned around!"

Grumbling, he turned away from her and looked down at the menu.

She bit her tongue, thinking that she'd probably gone too far again. "Sorry Squall...I really should stop teasing you, huh?"

His frown wavered for a moment as he could see that Rinoa really looked worried about what she had said. Pasting his best indifferent expression on his face, he looked up at her. And then he smiled.

She had half a second to interpret his expression before she was tickled by him, her laughter attracting the attention of some people at the nearby tables. "Stop Squall! I'm gonna die!"

"Well, I thought you said you liked it when I wasn't 'such an uptight ass'." He didn't stop even through her pleas.

She finally managed to grab his hands. "Alright, alright! I did say that."

Putting on a fake expression of hurt, he released his hands from her grip and held it over his heart. "So I'm a wasted effort? I think I've just been insulted."

She smacked him on the chest, her hand smarting as she had hit his necklace. "Ugh! You know what I meant when I said that. I do enjoy the moments when you're with me, and when you show the non-SeeD side of you."

"And as I said, that's your fault."

"How is it _my_ fault?"

He held up a gloved hand, stating a reason with each finger he pointed at. "One. 'You're-going-to-like-me.' Two. Forest Owls. Three. Space. Four. Sorceress Memorial. Five. Flower field."

"_Okay_, you win. But I'm still happy that you were so willing to come with me."

"I still think that you did something to me."

"And what would that be?"

"Dragging me into your life. I didn't care about anyone then, and I thought I was satisfied with how I was."

"So are you happy with your 'new' life?"

"Yeah, and I think that women are devious."

Her eyebrow arched, she shot him a look. "Meaning?"

"Women have too much control over men. They can make us want what they want." He leaned toward her, his lips lightly brushing hers.

But they immediately drew away as a shout came from a person standing not far from their table, a finger pointed toward them. "Selphie, they're over here!" The brunette ponytail was the only indicator they needed to identify the person that was waving toward some others.

Irvine and Zell approached their table, followed by Quistis and Selphie not far behind. "Yo guys, how've ya been?"

"Good. Staying in Esthar has its benefits."

Plopping himself down in a seat, the familiar cowboy hat obscured most of the view behind Irvine. "Oh, really? No troubles from Odine?"

Squall hid a small smile as he remembered how perfect their plan had worked out. "Here's the kicker: they haven't bothered to look in Esthar for Rinoa because they assume that she would want to get as far away as possible from the country that was searching for her."

Absentmindedly flipping through the menu, Zell glanced up for a moment. "You still think like a SeeD even though you left half a year ago."

"That's what being virtually raised in Garden will do to you. So how's Garden?"

Quistis responded to this question. "Not bad. We finally managed to get out of our financial deficit not long after you left. When we removed NORG from power, we didn't have any funding other than the money that we would make from doing missions. Our final mission was covered by President Loire, who gave us a generous amount of money for our services."

Zell grinned deviously before making his own comment. "That, plus people have been speaking of _Instructor Trepe as a highly favored candidate to be Commander."_

Rinoa and Squall couldn't help but laugh at Quistis looking embarrassed from Zell's announcement. Both of them congratulated her as she attempted to make it look like it wasn't important to her. "Oh, they won't choose me. It's not that big a deal."

"Of course it is! You've always wanted to help others by using your leadership abilities, didn't you?"

"Yes."

A smile playing at his lips, Squall gave her his own vote of confidence. "I'm sure that they'll choose you. After all, you were one of the best instructors I ever had."

A slight blush covered her pale cheeks. "Thanks, Squall."

A waitress walked over to their table, Selphie noticing her first. "Hey guys, let's order!"

After their orders had been placed, the group started talking about the recent events in their lives. "So yeah, me and Sefie were thinking of getting married."

At that, Rinoa blinked. "Whoa. Irvine, the ladies man settling down with one girl."

Irvine felt his cheeks burn as the entire group's attention suddenly focused on him.

Zell smacked Irvine on the back and shook his head in amazement. "Dude, Irvine, I never saw that coming. Weren't you talking about how you could never commit to one girl not that long ago?"

"That was before I realized how much Selphie meant to me." Irvine suddenly found his face full of hair as Selphie had tackled him off his chair while hugging him tightly.

Snickers could be heard from everyone else. Quistis watched with an amused expression, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "Amazing, I didn't think it would be that simple to take down a six-foot guy."

Zell grinned widely as he noticed how stunned Irvine appeared. "Well, I'm guessing that it being Selphie has something to do with it."

Selphie helped Irvine up as both laughed at the amount of attention that they had received from her spontaneous action. They recomposed themselves as quickly as they could as at that moment their food had arrived. The tinkle of food utensils could be heard momentarily after everyone had retaken their seats.

"So how's your relationship with Rinoa?" Irvine's mouth held a grin as he carved a good chunk out of his meat, popping it into his mouth.

"Tiring. And no, I'm not talking about _that_."

Irvine snapped his fingers. "...Damn. For a moment I was sure that you'd divulge some more _personal information."_

Rolling his eyes, Squall elaborated. "Perverted comments aside, I was actually speaking about the fact that she dragged me through two continents in pursuit of the perfect decorations for our home."

An image of Squall carrying a bunch of bags with another balanced on his head popped into his mind, making him laugh. "Whoa. Yeah, I can imagine that."

Squall glanced over at Rinoa, who was deep in conversation with Quistis, Selphie and Zell. A smile could be seen on her face as she was animatedly speaking about something that he couldn't understand over the babble. He turned back to Irvine. "Obviously, we're making plans for our wedding too."

"So have you guys..." At Squall's stern glare, Irvine stopped speaking, knowing the consequences of inciting Squall's wrath.

"No, we haven't." His tone lightened up a bit as Squall realized that it must've seemed like he was going to kill Irvine. "I'm not saying that the thought hasn't crossed my mind, but rather that love isn't all about sex."

"You know, I've never thought I'd see the day where you'd make any comments about sex..._ever_."

His sarcastic retort was accompanied by another glare. "Call 1-900-411-SQUALL for personal information about Squall, including his sex life. Irvine, if you _really want to hear something that would grab your attention, my first wet dream was about..."_

Irvine subconsciously leaned closer, listening intently. "About who?"

"Oh wait, what am I talking about? I've never had one."

"Psht. Like I believe that. Was it Quistis?"

Chewing through a tough piece of meat, Squall set down his fork as he swallowed. "No."

Irvine's astonishment was obvious. "I think you're the only guy in Garden who's never dreamt of Quistis."

"Will you shut up if I tell you?" At Irvine's nod, Squall continued. "It was about Rinoa."

His jaw hung limp. "...She's got you whipped _really well. When?"_

Squall fidgeted nervously before responding, covering his flushed face with a gloved hand. "Right after we discovered the Garden was mobile."

"Jeez...I'm amazed."

"I told you to shut up..." His tone implied a threat.

"Irvine shutting up!" He pretended to zip up his lips, eliciting a laugh from Squall.

The rest of lunch passed by fairly quickly in Squall's eyes, as the conversation topics spread and eventually made its way to where everyone had spoken with each other. It was a nice change to just talk with his friends and catch up.

They said their goodbyes as the wall clock neared two, several trains due to arrive in the Balamb train station within ten minutes. Rinoa laughed as she saw Irvine pick up Selphie and plop her on his shoulders, her taking possession of his hat and putting it on her head.

Squall waved after the leaving figures, before turning toward Rinoa. "Just like old times, huh?"

With a wistful sigh, Rinoa recalled the times of peace and fun that the group had shared not long after the entire mess with Ultimecia. "Yeah. I really miss being able to meet up with them anytime I want."

"Me too. Ready to go?"

"You betcha!" She grabbed his arm tightly as he left a tip for the waitress.

They left the restaurant, their destination the Timber-bound train. What they had planned was to visit Zone and Watts before their return to Esthar, and catch up on everything that had occurred during their absence.

Rinoa felt Squall stop walking as she was momentarily dragged backwards, not far from the item shop. She glanced up at him and saw a flicker of pain and suppressed memories in his eyes. The same kind of pain that she had seen his eyes wear when he had seen Seifer serving as Ultimecia's knight. Her eyes darted over to the direction that his were pointing toward, and she saw the familiar face of Seifer, sporting the distinctive sneer.

What she had learned later from Quistis was that Squall had been tortured by someone during their stay in the Galbadia Prison. She had nearly forced Squall to tell her who it was, and to her shock she discovered that it was Seifer.

"Let me talk to him, okay?" Rinoa's voice was soft and reassuring, as she released her hold on his arm.

She approached him as he stood with his back pressed flat against the wall, his eyes never leaving hers.

Something about the way she held herself together, her presence struck him as different but he shrugged it off. Hidden from his consciousness, a part of him told him that this wasn't the same girl that he had met in Timber. "Long time no see, _Rinoa."_

"Hello, Seifer."

He glanced over at Squall for a moment, his expression full of loathing. "So how's puberty boy been doing?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Squall? He's fine. So what are you doing here?"

"Came back for something I left."

"And what would that be?"

"You."

She glanced back toward Squall, who had slumped over in a bench seat and concealed his face with his hand, seemingly oblivious to everything around him. "Fancy that. I don't think so, Seifer."

A flash of anger twisted his face, his lips narrowing as he dropped his cigarette and stomped on it. "Fuck, Rinoa. I love you, more than _he_ ever could. Look at him. I could show you that being with me would be better than being with him."

Her eyes gleamed as a sad smile came over her features. "You know, two years ago I thought that you could never love me. I thought I loved you, when I heard of your execution. But now that I've heard the words, I just realized how little they mean."

A sneer. "And does _Squall make you happy?"_

"Yes, he does. He's saved my life countless times, while you literally tossed me into more danger."

He slammed his fist into the wall as his grin faltered. "Dammit, you can't blame me for that. I was controlled by Ultimecia!"

Shaking her head, she continued. "No, you weren't. When I spoke with you before you tossed me to Adel, I could tell that you were the one calling the shots. You had control over your actions. Even if you were really being controlled Squall was too, as much as you were."

"The hell? Squall was never controlled by anyone!"

"You think he wasn't? His commitment to Garden controlled him just as much as Ultimecia controlled you. Zell told me that everyone virtually told him off when I made my decision to stay at the Sorceress Memorial. That nudge was all Squall needed to do what was _right_. And in the Lunatic Pandora? For a moment I was sure that you would let go of me and do the right thing, but then Squall showed up. If you love me, it's a hell of a lot less than your love for your rivalry with Squall."

Eyes closed, breathing irregular, Seifer pondered the truth of her words.

_Fuck...she's right. Just because I had to prove that I was better than Squall, I would give up a friend_.

"You know, Seifer, I don't think I ever loved you."

He opened his eyes, before looking down at the still smoking cigarette stub. Silence was his best defense against her cutting words, even though he had more than a dozen retorts already in mind.

"I asked Squall once what happened to you for you to become Ultimecia's knight. She had called you a boy, a child, and you virtually lost control. You're just as afraid as everyone else, aren't you? The fake bravado, courage that I was attracted to was just a front that you put up so no one would ever guess the real you, isn't it?"

And this time, he had no response as the truth struck him like a hammer blow.

Rinoa lashed out again, her soft voice an oxymoron when coupled with the relentlessness she showed as she widened the tear in his weakness. "It would've never worked out. You can't love something that isn't genuine. I thought I loved you, but in reality I loved something you pretended to be."

He snarled, anger resuming its hold over his features as he scrambled for a defense. "How the hell do you know that I was pretending?"

"Why else would her words have driven you to betraying everything you've ever known? Garden, your friends, even Raijin and Fujin."

"Yeah, and I suppose Squall's better? Squall _this, Squall __that." His bitter tone told of how much he loathed being shoved out of the limelight because of Squall._

"When did I ever say that Squall was better than you? You're nothing like him. But something had to drive you to compete with Squall. What was it? Jealousy over a girl?"

The first name that had popped into his mind was Quistis when he heard that. He tried to clear up the muddled memories, but that was the only thought he could glean.

_Quistis__ is part of this...?_

"It was a matter of attention, wasn't it? Someone that you liked only paid attention to Squall. And so you figured if you were better than him, she'd notice you too, huh? When she didn't start paying attention to you, you drove for anything you could get; negative attention was better than being ignored." Unaware of his inner torment, she continued. "It's time that you moved on, Seifer. Don't try to be a better Squall. Be _Seifer_."

His eyes followed her as she turned around and walked over to the bench that Squall was sitting on.

_There goes Rinoa with _Squall_, not me. Wait. Do I love her? Do I really love her?_

He removed another cigarette from his pocket and lit it, the familiar smell intoxicating.

_No, I don't._

Still watching Rinoa, he strode over to them. What he didn't see in Squall's eyes was panic, but rather the strength, the determination behind them. Half-consciously, he sized up Squall before he realized that he was trying to outperform Squall, _again, for who knows how many times. Banishing the thoughts from his mind, he spoke to Rinoa. "Thanks."_

Squall watched the grey trench coat disappear as Seifer rounded a building. "What did you guys talk about?"

"The past, the present and the future."

He gave her a quizzical look. "And that means?"

Taking a seat on the bench, she scooted closer to him. "I helped him deal with the past, so that he could move on and look to the future."

He fought to make himself heard over the roar of the trains arriving. "The last meeting?"

She got up, pulling him along. "Probably. The finale."

They boarded the train, ready for what their future would bring.

-----

A/N: Alright, sue me if you wanted a new chapter for 'A Life Unlived'. I really should be working on that, but rather I come out with yet _another one-shot. Anyways, those that I wish to get the opinion of my view of the Rinoa/Seifer relationship would in probability not read this, so it's a semi-wasted effort (I'm talking about those Seinoa people). Since I honestly have to mention something about my reasons behind making this, this is generally a compilation of several thoughts I've had running through my mind. Basically, this is reasons why Rinoa/Seifer wouldn't work out, in addition to a possible explanation of the rivalry between Seifer and Squall. A hint of a Seiftis, huh? If you disagree with something I said, email me._

elanor tinuviel: *laughs*. Yeah, I guess I'm a realist. Thanks for beta-reading this! Uh, I don't do overly-mushy romance 'cuz I finally got cavities from it. Seriously, I guess I outgrew it to some extent. Which is why suddenly *zip* realism! Er, yes. I really should run through my work a few more times before sending it to you...I made even _more_ changes.

Bembem: Thanks for your comments about my fic. Yes, I know I took quite a few liberties writing it, but I draw pretty weird explanations that are remotely plausible.


End file.
